PR: Spectrobes
PR: Spectrobes (In Japan called Monster Battle: Spectrorangers) is the 3D animation version based off the game. Webisodes These webisodes that actually part of tv series. Webisode 1: A Ruby Mineral Boost Narrator: Shadow the Hedgehog was finally defeated, but some antagonists has planning to take over. The young boy named Samuel Joo and his best friend Peter Griffin and all friends like Baed, Bulk and his beloved Renten's love Eureka. Today, Samuel faction originally was Team Samuel becoming Team Samuel X better knowns as, Team Samuel 2. (Arwing flies over) Samuel: Alright, this is my first adventure! This is my first day since Shadow was defeated. Geez, What will Shadow happened each days? (Message call) Samuel: Huh? My message call? (Calling Eureka, but she was very furious) Eureka (angry): SAMUEL JOO!! Samuel: Geezahhh! Eureka (upset): What are think you doing? Samuel: Relax Eureka. This is my first adventure. Eureka: Well, this is my guests. Since Shadow’s defeats, you didn’t defeat Eustace! Samuel: Eureka. I’m going to find a extremely rare and fossilized creature. Eureka: Wait. Are you saying the creature fossil? Samuel: Yeah this is my… (Suddenly Peter arrived) Peter: Lucky day! Heheheheheheheh! Samuel: Peter, you supposed to take care Zoids universe. Peter: Sorry Samuel, I’m have to take over. Samuel (shocked): What!? Peter: Yeah, Raven take over to heal my Zoid. Samuel: Darn you Peter. How many time did I... Eureka: What working? Samuel: Oh, I’m upgrade my Arwing and has a Ultrasonic hyperspace. (Ultrasonic hyperspeed in the game). Peter: The Ultrasonic hyperspace? Samuel: Correction. I’m update my adventure is Nanairo Star System. Peter: Nanairo Star System? Samuel: Details later. (Arwing activates the Ultrasonic hyperspace) Peter: What’s that the Ultrasonic thing? Samuel: I’m telling you. The Ultrasonic hyperspace is the Ruby Mineral Booster to go faster from very far away. Only pilots can survive with that hyperspace. If the more pilots were get crowded, it dangerous to not survive in order. (in the game, this anime changed is removed). Peter: What!? Samuel: Hold on Peter, this is far easier to survive! Ultrasonic hyperspace activated! Computer: The Ultrasonic hyperspace, activated! Samuel: Warp to Nanairo Star System! Computer: Warp system online to, Nanairo Star System! Samuel: Launch! Computer: Launch, online activated! Samuel: Here we go! Let’s go to Nanairo Star System! Computer: Ultrasonic hyperspace online, Go! (Arwing flies off to Nanairo Star System) Webisode 2: The Minerals Need (As his Arwing flies toward to the Nanairo Star System, Samuel and Peter must land to Foresto planet. (in the game, Peter tried to pick the Watery Planet, but Samuel instead choose Foresto planet first, in the anime, Peter instead tries to land Watery planet, but Samuel choose the Foresto Planet). Peter: Man! I’m want to go Watery Planet. Samuel: This is first mission Peter. We need chose Foresto Planet instead. Peter (displeased): (sigh) Samuel: My first mission, I need to get more minerals called Ruby Minerals. Peter: Wow. These minerals are sparkled. Samuel: Yeah. When Eureka and I got first date in few days. Peter: How can find the Ruby Minerals? (Looked the a lots of Ruby Minerals where Samuel found) Peter: Whoa. There so many. Samuel: Yeah Peter, it is many and cool. Peter: Uh. How can pick them up? Samuel: We need… Peter: A minecart? Samuel: Correct Peter. These minecart can be useful. Peter: These Ruby Minerals can be boost the Ultrasonic hyperspace? Samuel: Yes. Peter: Well, maybe put the Ruby Minerals into the Ultrasonic hyperspace Booster. Samuel: … Peter: Okay that let correct answer. (Putting Ruby Minerals into the Booster, but the shiny thing come out) Samuel: What’s this? Peter: It's that a… Samuel: I’m don’t know. I’m thinks is… (The shiny thing come open) Samuel: It opened. (The creature suddenly come out the shiny thing too) Peter: Whoa! It the creature! Samuel: Hello little guy. What’s your… (The strange blob appeared on the creature’s back) Samuel: Whoa! (The blob jumped on Samuel’s shoulder) Samuel: Wow! The strange blob creature of course. Peter: Samuel! What kind creature is that?! Samuel: I’m don’t know! Huh? (The shiny thing come out the fossil and the crystal) Samuel: It the fossilized creature! Peter: And the blob trapped inside the crystal. Samuel: What kind the two things? Webisode 3: Spectrobes and Krawls (When Samuel discovered two creatures, Peter built the new invention called Information Cube and checked it, in the game, Peter onscreen built new invention called Cube Information) Samuel: Thanks to your invention Peter. Peter: No mention about it! I’m just built the Information Cube to help us out. Samuel: I’m just put two of them. (checking the two fossilized creatures) Computer: Creature updated! Spectrobe and Krawl are identified! Samuel: Spectrobe? Peter: Krawl? Computer: Spectrobe are one of the two lifeforms who lives on the unknown planet surface called Giorna. Krawl are one of the two lifeforms who lives on the planet called Krawlosphere. Samuel: Sometimes she never learned this data. Peter: Hey Samuel, your shiny thing. Samuel: Oh, right. (checking the shiny thing) Computer: Prizmod (also called Prizlink in the game) is the Spectrobe and Krawl controller. Samuel: Prizmod? Computer: Prizmod along with any models was built by Spectrobe Masters, but until one then hesitated corrupted. However, the Spectrobes and Krawls can do. It was sealed in the planet Foresto. Peter: That’s your first planet who telling us about. It was someone’s Prizmod. Samuel: Wherever someone put, I’m must tame the Prizmod. Peter: Hold on. You already tame the Prizmod, that was you. Samuel: Wow! This is powerful Prizmod for ever since. (Suddenly the attackers attacked) Samuel: What’s that? (See the lion-based and wolf-based Spectrobes) Peter: It’s that the colored Spectrobes? Samuel: Yeah, there is. Peter: (gasp), Samuel! The Ruby Minerals! Samuel: I’m already fill out. And let’s go! (Arwing take off, but the attackers blasting his Arwing and fell down) Samuel: Peter, we going crash-landing. Peter: I’m pulling the lever! (Pulling the lever and makes the landing) Samuel: Nicely work Peter. Peter: I’m after do about it. Samuel: Do not worry about landing. Peter: Wait! If my Information Cube says, it can only awakening them. Samuel: Your right Peter. Peter: My Information Cube updating the new Incubator Lab System, but it doesn’t have updation yet in time. Samuel: Peter, I’m using the cloaking device to can’t see anything. Peter: Your computer can helps Arwing landing site. Samuel: Yep. I’m on the case! Peter, go to another ship and be careful for any creatures. Peter: Got it! Webisode 4: Updation Incubator System Peter: Thanks for the any creatures Samuel. Now I’m been struck. Samuel: Your welcome Peter. And there it is. Peter: That’s the starship. Samuel: You update the Incubator System in time. Peter: Got it! (Go to the starship) Samuel: Look, the lab machine, update the information. Peter: Right. Samuel: Oh boy. This is can’t be good and bad idea. Peter: Updation is almost completed, Samuel, any ideas! Samuel: Oh, right Peter. Similar to Resemblance. Peter: The Updation is completed, and we go back. Samuel: Got it! (Peter head back to Arwing) Peter: Let's put the fossil and the crystal then see the happen. (The fossil and crystal placed the incubator) Peter: According to your computer, the incubator's mode called Awakening Room. Samuel: Let's try it Peter. Peter: Hey. Hmmm. Awake! (The two glowing into Child Form) Samuel: Wow. This is new! I'll call him Sheepa and Alo. Peter: Hey maybe you can feed them with your Ruby Minerals. Samuel: Cool. Peter: Placing the two of them then feed them. (Look the glowing Child Forms and turned into cocoon) Samuel: It just a cocoon? Peter: Samuel, look! (See the Child Forms) Samuel: Okay, stand back. (Using his pen to incasing the cocoon then watch the bigger creatures) Samuel: Whoa! These Spectrobes and Krawls are cool! (Suddenly the explosion is happening again) Samuel: What was that!? (The lion and wolf creature attacking again) Peter: It's that creatures again! Webisode 5: Battle for Foresto Peter: Samuel, what should we do now?! (Samuel thinking and going to battle) Samuel: I'm battling. Peter: Battle?! Samuel: Explain later. (Samuel battling the two creatures and summon his two creatures) Samuel: Sheepra, Aloboa! (Samuel's creatures summoned and fight) Samuel: Sheepra, Horn Strike! Aloboa, Aqua Dicer! (Sheepra charging at Rydrake and Aloboa using water discs to slash Leozar) Peter: Great, the fire creature was super effective! But blue creature was seemingly beaten. Samuel: Don't worry about it Peter. Sheepra, Head Crusher! Aloboa, Ice Tornado! (Sheepra and Ryudrake charged before he tackle with Head Crusher and Aloboa spins into a tornado to knock Leozar and Rydrake down) Peter: We beat them! Samuel: Not yet. Still hasn't give up. (Leozar and Rydrake standing up) Peter: Samuel, what about special attacks? Samuel: Good idea. (The two creatures charges their bodies) Samuel: Special Attack! Horn Strike and Ice Tornado! Drill Granzer! (The two creatures creating a drill-like tornado before Leozar used Leon Flare and Rydrake used Aerial Flames charging them. However, the massive impact caused Mount Jungle damaged and Leozar and Rydrake was defeated but returning to someone's Prizoid) Peter: The two creatures must be someone's. Samuel: Wow! That's a massive impact! That Spectrobe and Krawl's techniques was awesome power! Peter: That two creatures was somehow gotten by someone. Samuel: Who mention it Peter? Come on, let's go. Peter: Right. (Aboard his Arwing and flew up away) Webisode 6: Meet Rallen and Jeena Eureka: Samuel, Peter. Are you there? Samuel: I'm fine Eureka. Peter: I'm fine too. Eureka: Well, I'm hope you two all right but I received the message to someone. Samuel: Someone. Hey, that someone's Spectrobes was beaten by me. Eureka: Spectrobes? Peter: And Krawls too. Eureka: Spectrobes, Krawls? Samuel: Details later Eureka. Let's go back. (Arwing flews to his World then meet Eureka with two strangers) Samuel: What? Rallen and Jeena. Peter: So you guys are... Jeena: Uh-ha. Rallen and I were Spectrobe Masters. Samuel: Cool. Rallen: You beat me well, Samuel Joo. Samuel: Hey, that's my predecessor. Jeena: Your predecessor? Wow. I'm don't believe, you are... Samuel: Secret unrevealed. Jeena: Oh, sorry. Peter: That's alright, his secrets can't revealed yet... actually. Samuel: I'm very sorry for... (The Krawl blob pops out of his Prizmod) Rallen: Krawl. Samuel, put the Krawl down. Samuel: Rallen, it okay! This Krawl was one of me. Jeena: He's right Rallen, Samuel controlling the Spectrobes and Krawls. Peter: According to my Cube Information, Samuel's Prizmod was corrupted from devastated side-effect. However, the Krawls was suddenly warped into the Prizmod and finally wipe out the side-effect. Samuel: My Prizmod was incompleted, but it better than original. Jeena: Wow, so your are Red Ranger. (then brief kissed him which is Rallen and Eureka's surprised) Samuel: Hey, I'm already have a girlfriend... Jeena: I'm know, I'm know. Secret unrevealed. (Eureka quickly chuckles and teases Samuel that his line) Samuel: Very funny Eureka. Webisode 7: Samuel vs. Rallen: Battle of Rivals (Samuel battling against Rallen for a rematch in anime. However, Rallen decide to fight him for the first time since he got the Prizlink) Samuel: Sheepra, Aloboa! Go! (Samuel summoning his Spectrobe and Krawl) Rallen: Komanoto, Spikan! Come out! (Rallen summons two Spectrobes) Samuel: Sheepra, use Horn Crush attack! (Sheepra charge on Spikan) Rallen: Komanoto, Flame attack on Sheepra! (Komonoto flames at Sheepra because that his Fire against Plant) Rallen: Sorry, look;s like Sheepra gonna fell into fire. Samuel: Oh yes I could. Aloboa, Whirlrain! (Aloboa creating rain, so Komanoto was weakened) Samuel: Okay, creating tornado with rain power! (Aloboa controls Whirlrain to create the massive counterattack) Rallen: Spikan, grab Aloboa's attack! (Spikan tried to grab his Whirlrain, but critical hit and defeat him) Rallen: Wow, Aloboa's attack was stronger than other strong Krawls. Samuel: Man, Rallen's Spikan's Plant type was tougher than Water type, but my Aloboa's attack countered him to order defeat his Spikan. (Eureka and Jeena looked at Samuel and Rallen battling) Eureka; Samuel's Sheepra was going low when Komanoto's Flame attack super effective. Jeena: Yeah, but... Komanoto's fire attack was weakened after Aloboa's Whirlrain cause. Samuel: My Sheepra heals his wounds which Whirlrain heals my Plant Spectrobe. Just a little longer Sheepra, you attack Komanoto while he was weakened. My Aloboa charging his energy to knock him out. Rallen: Komonoto, charge through Sheepra! (Komonoto charges to Sheepra) Samuel: Alright! Sheepra, Magic Horn! (Both of them charging towards before take them down one-on-one, Sheepra knocked out to his Prizmod then Komanoto take the last attack) Rallen: Time to get business! Fire Beam, Go! Samuel: Let's go! Water Laser, Full Charge! (Both of them seemingly blast them, but their beams was suddenly shot each other then both of them out of the battle which is the draw) Eureka and Jeena: A Draw!? Rallen: Oh boy! That battle was sweet! Samuel: Yeah, Aloboa was stronger than yours! Rallen: No problemo for Eureka, the idiot girl. Samuel: When you say to her... (When Rallen calling Eureka an idiot, she started her anger filled at Samuel and Rallen) Eureka (angered): Who you calling me, IDIOT!! Samuel: Gezahhhh!! Rallen: Oh great! Webisode 8: Evolving Ways (After the battle against Rallen, Samuel need them to evolve further for his Spectrobes and Krawls) Samuel: I'm created and awakened them used Lizap, Burnst and Broks. So, they need to evolve Adult Forms. Rallen: How did you know about those? Samuel: My Spectrobes and Krawls can be ability to evolve into more powerful form. Rallen: Wait, you mean Evolved Forms. Samuel: Huh? Evolved Forms? Jeena: Do you know what is Evolved Forms? The strongest form of Adult Forms which is Rallen already has Leozar and Rydrake. But, I'm was shocked that you defeating Rallen's Evolved Form Spectrobes with your Adult Form Spectrobe and Krawl. Samuel: Yeah! My Krawl Aloboa's powers was too strong for any Krawls. Jeena: Oh think that many Krawls were adapted into a kind ones than the regular Krawls. Spectrobes and Krawls were like both species, but I don't know why? (Suddenly, Burnst sense something awfully vicious) Rallen: Hey, what's with Burnst guy up to? Samuel: Strange? (A flashback begins that Samuel learned about the Spectrobe Masters' origins) Aldous: Long ago, the Spectrobe Masters were like trainers that created the Prizmods. The dark days that Krawls came and almost destroys our homeworld. Samuel: Your homeworld, you mean... Giorna? Aldous: Yes. But the Ultimate Spectrobes can purges the Krawl armada away from Giorna! Samuel: The Ultimate Spectrobes? Can Evolved Spectrobes still evolve?! Aldous: No, Evolved Spectrobes cannot evolved into... instead contains the Geo. Samuel: Geo? Aldous: Hmm. This contains the Ultimate Spectrobes allows to summon anytime, but it can handy. Samuel: Thanks for the advice Aldous. Aldous: No problem. Are you sure to go to Neiro Planet. Samuel: Yes Aldous. That fiend is up to no good that Spectrobes and Krawls were gathering! (The flashback ends) Rallen: Hey, did you see what I see?! Samuel: Like what? (Rallen pointing the huge Fire Spectrobe) Samuel: Whoa! That's a humongous Spectrobe! (Dyruos roars) Samuel: I'm handle this! (Samuel jumps into the ground and battle the monstrous Dyrous) Samuel: That Spectrobe looks very strong type, but Sheepra and Aloboa can! (Activating Prizmod) Samuel: Go! (Summoning Sheepra and Aloboa) Samuel: Go get that primate looking Spectrobe! (Both agrees and Dyrous roars at them) Samuel: Man! What a screech! (Dyrous is ready to attack) Samuel: Sheepra, Magic Horn! Aloboa, Water Laser! (Sheepra charges at Dyrous and Aloboa blasts with icy water attack at Dyrous) Samuel: Alright! Sheepra use... (Dyrous became enraged) Rallen and Jeena: Huh? (Dyrous goes Berserker State and roar at them) Samuel: Whoa! What is that?! (Dyrous berserk attacks them) Samuel: Sheepra! Aloboa! (Dyrous blast Sheepra and Aloboa and nearly defeating them) Rallen: Oh no! Samuel, Sheepra, Aloboa! (Dyrous laughing at Samuel and his two species were narrowly defeated) Jeena: No... (Dyrous ran away when Samuel laying unconsciousness while Sheepra and Aloboa tries to wake him up as Aloboa look at Dyrous' back; strangely confused) Webisode 9: The Darkstone (Having Samuel wakes up after Dyrous narrowly defeat Sheepra and Aloboa, Jeena asks) Samuel: Jeena... Ack! Jeena: Save your strength will ya! Aloboa told me about this Spectrobe's back. Samuel: Aloboa... told you. Jeena: That Spectrobe has a strange dark aura crystal on his back. (Back at the lab, Lizap and Broks evolves into Lizander and Buroks by suing Evolve Minerals) Rallen and Eureka: Whoa! Peter: Man, I trained them well, but nothing can stop the rampaging Spectrobe. Samuel: Peter, hows Sheepra and Aloba? Peter: They doing fine, but badly injured during the last battle against that Dyrous guy, whatever it is. Category:TV Series